Lois and Clark Discover DI's Global Gratitude Proj
by superlc529
Summary: Lois & Clark are messing around on the internet and come across a project. This is all in good fun, a commercial, and informative about the project for Tom and Erica. Clois.


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville…

A/N: This is for DI's Global Gratitude Project and is all in good fun. We need more letters! Helio and I were trying to figure out ways to get people motivated to write letters. And I came up with a silly idea of what if Lois and Clark discovered the project? What would they do? :P

This satire is all in good fun and shouldn't be taken too seriously...

Except in all seriousness, we do need more letters for the project, that is the serious part. ;)

Just send the letters to: D I . A p p r e c i a t i o n L e t t e r s G m a i l . c o m (Just make sure when you send it, make sure there are no spaces in between anything. ;))

You can watch our promotional video here: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = H d H 6 D _ u U S X I

And visit our website here: h t t p : / / g l o b a l g r a t i t u d e p r o j e c t . t k /

View our live threads (if you're a member of DI) here for discussion and even more project details: h t t p : / / l o i s c l a r k . p r o b o a r d s . c o m / i n d e x . c g i ? b o a r d = f i c c a c h e

Okay let the fun begin! :D 8-)

**Lois and Clark Discover DI's Global Gratitude Project**

"So much for never having a slow news day," Lois commented with her hand on her cheek and her elbow propped up on her desk.

"I guess the Blur is just doing his job," Clark smiled, proud at his accomplishment.

"True," Lois sat up, "Can't argue with that… maybe we could find out more info on him. See if there's any fan sites out there."

"I'm sure he wouldn't make anything public about himself, Lois," Clark tried to talk her out of it, "You'd just be wasting your time."

"We don't have anything else better to do," Lois waved him off and opened her internet browser on her computer. Clark rolled his eyes. He should've known there was no arguing with Lois Lane once she got her mind set on something. Grabbing his chair from his desk, he scooted next to Lois to see what was up on the internet about him.

"Wow," Lois' eyes widened, "There's a lot of Blur fan websites out there. There are even a couple of fan pages of him on Facebook."

"Can't say I'm surprised about that, Lois," Clark nodded.

"Blur-Etto?," Lois asked out loud when she saw one of the links, "Some fans paired me and the Blur together when I pulled my little stunt as Stiletto. Now that's funny."

"Heh, yeah," Clark let out an uneasy laugh. Why wasn't that fan site down yet? She made up Stiletto a year ago.

She stopped and turned to him, "What do you think our pairing name could be?"

"What kind of a question is that?," Clark laughed.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, we're a couple now and I just thought it'd be fun to pair our name together. It might be something Jimmy would've done." She looked down sullenly thinking about the cub photographer.

"Yeah he would," Clark gave her a small smile, "Let's think of one, just for Jimmy."

"How about _Loark_?," Lois tried.

"Why do you always have to be first?," Clark shook his head, "That sounds funny, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Lois' shoulders sagged, "I guess this shows how bored we are, huh?"

"But it's a slow news day," Clark pointed out with a wink, "Let's see… how about if part of my name was first."

"Fine," Lois let out a dramatic sigh and laughed when Clark gave her a look.

"How about _Clois_?," Clark suggested.

"It does roll of the tongue," Lois laughed with a nod. Suddenly, her eyes lit up like she was hit with inspiration.

"Lois, what are you doing?," Clark asked when he saw her typing his idea for their pairing into Google.

"I'm just being funny, Clark," Lois gave him a side-glare, "Nothing's going to come up."

"Then what do you call that?," Clark pointed to the screen. There were 341,000 results from that simple portmanteau.

"That's weird," Lois furrowed her brows. They sifted through some pages and came across a link that read 'Divine Intervention – Login'.

"This is beyond weird," Clark's eyes widened, "That's us."

"I don't know about you, but I want to check this website out," Lois looked to Clark who nodded in agreement.

"It says you have to login to access the forum," Clark pointed out.

"I'm not blind, Smallville," Lois rolled her eyes, "I see that… so you want to make an account or should I?"

"It was your idea, you should," Clark nodded to her.

"Okay," Lois smiled and clicked on 'Create New Account', "Now what should my screen name be?"

"You could just make it your name," Clark said.

"How original," Lois replied, sarcastically, "I'll combine our instant messaging names." Clark just nodded as she typed in 'MadDogLaneBoyScout'.

"That's a long name," Clark said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Lois laughed, "We're not going to keep this account. Once we see what this is about, we can delete it."

"Alright," Clark nodded.

"Well, that was easy," Lois said and started looking all the different threads.

"This is really creepy," Clark stated when he saw 'Lane and Kent' as one of the threads, "How would these people know our names."

"I don't know," Lois was just as weirded-out as he was, "What's that down there?"

"Where?," Clark leaned in closer so their arms were now touching. Lois was no longer paying attention the screen, but their close proximity, "Lois?"

"Oh, um, that one down there where it says '_GGP/OWC/OPB Headquarters_'," Lois pointed it out after shaking herself from her musings about her new boyfriend.

"Click on it," Clark said. That made the most sense. Once she did, they were brought to another page where they saw their faces and 'Global Gratitude Project' written on them' in a picture.

"Do we have stalkers?," Lois shook her head.

"No, this looks like a fan site," Clark assured her, "I didn't know we had that many fans that they would want to show us their gratitude."

"What can I say? I told you we make a great team," Lois shrugged, "This guy helio sure posts a lot on here."

"Maybe he's the head of it," Clark thought out loud, "Gill, helio, Lessie, Snap, Manu, kawarimi, and superlc529, there's a lot of posts by them."

"Well, let's see what this Global Gratitude Project is all about," Lois smiled and clicked on what was listed as the original thread.

Clark skimmed through the pages, his eyes widened a little at the amazing art that was created by 'Snap' and read some of the information out loud,

"_GGP is dedicated to uniting fans worldwide in an effort to give thanks and show appreciation to the cast and crew of Smallville. At this moment we are trying to gather as many fan letters as possible. If you have 15 minutes to write even one letter, please send it to us via email to: D I . A p p r e c i a t i o n L e t t e r s G m a i l . c o m _

_Your letter can be written in ANY LANGUAGE and it will be translated to English by one of our members. Our goal is to obtain 300 letters by January 18, 2010. That's less than a month away! Please write your letters as soon as possible. Address your letter to Tom Welling, Erica Durance or any other person (past or present) from the cast, crew, and staff! That means you can write to ANYONE associated with Smallville. _

_There is no limit to the number of letters you can send. Write the letters as short or as long as you want. Please make sure to include your name, date, and location (state and country, preferred). Remember to get your letters to us as soon as possible! You don't have to be a member of DI, just a fan of Smallville. Also, if you want to make a monetary donation, please do so via paypal to the following address: __t e n s h i n o c h i y a h o o . c o m_."

"Looks like there are a lot of people involved in this," Lois observed.

"Yeah, but look at that letter count," Clark put his finger on the screen, "Those numbers aren't anywhere near what they should be."

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little freaked out about this," Lois' voice wavered.

"You mean the fact that there are pictures of us online and people seem to know about us, talking about us?," Clark figured and nodded in agreement.

"No… I mean yeah, but I meant the fact that there are so few letters and they're so near the deadline," Lois explained.

"Maybe we should find out what this is all about," Clark stood up. Lois agreed and logged out of DI.

"Yeah, why don't we see if Chloe and Oliver can help," Lois grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Oliver? Why would he be able to help?," Clark asked, putting on his suit jacket.

"U-Uh," Lois stammered, "He's got connections. You know, being a CEO of a major corporation like Queen Industries."

"Right," Clark nodded, with a small smile. He knew she probably meant his Green Arrow connections, but that was a secret for another day.

"You two finally headed home?," one of their co-workers saw them get ready to leave.

"Yeah, we just found something out and we're going to investigate it," Lois told him.

"A story?," he asked.

"Sort of, you don't need to worry about it, Dave," Lois assured him.

"See you tomorrow," Clark waved goodbye and put his arm around Lois as they headed to the elevator. Lois had texted Chloe to meet them at _The Talon_ and if she could to contact Oliver to tell him to be there as well.

"Those two work so hard," Dave shook his head, commenting to himself, "This city should be grateful to have such hard-working reporters doing their job."

On their way to _The Talon_, Lois and Clark started talking about what they saw on the forum, "That was an interesting project wasn't it, Smallville?"

"Yeah, and that forum looked pretty big," Clark nodded, but kept his eyes trained on the road, "I wonder why there's so few people actually participating."

"It's the holiday season, Clark," Lois replied, "People are busy."

"But it doesn't take long to write how you're grateful. When you're really passionate about something, it takes no time at all," Clark told her, "That Tom Welling sounds like a cool guy and deserves to have letters written for him."

"Well Erica Durance sounds just as nice and she deserves letters too," Lois smiled, "I wonder why we never heard of this thing before."

"Probably because we weren't looking for it," Clark said, "But we know now, and we have to find out why there aren't enough letters."

"And we're just going to ignore the fact that this Tom Welling and Erica Durance look exactly like us?," Lois asked.

"Everyone in life has a double, Lois," Clark said, "It doesn't have an angle to it, this project is a real good idea and if there are _that_ many fans, I think there should be more letters written for these hard-working people."

"True," Lois sighed, "Smallville, don't pass it."

"I know where _The Talon_ is, Lois," Clark smirked and parked. They jogged up to the apartment where Chloe and Oliver were hovered over a laptop.

"You guys are right," Chloe looked up from the screen, "There aren't enough letters."

"Nobody else finds it odd that these people look like us?," Lois shook her head.

"Everyone has a double, Lois," Oliver stood up, "Besides, we've seen enough weird things over the years… this isn't even in the same _league_ as some of the bizarre things we've been through."

"Right," Lois conceded, "So what name did you come up with to access the forum?"

"Uh," Oliver started, but Lois had already planted herself in front of the laptop and Chloe wasn't fast enough from stopping her scrolling up to see the name.

"GAWT?," Lois raised an eyebrow, "How'd you come up with that?"

"We just picked some random letters," Chloe explained quickly. Clark and Oliver shared a look and laughed at her excuse. It was obvious that they combined 'Green Arrow' and 'Watchtower'. Chloe cleared her throat and got to the matter at hand, "When I first saw it, I thought you guys were just pulling our leg and then I thought it was the work of two twin fans of the Blur… but they assured me they didn't do it."

"Yeah, and when we researched it even more," Oliver started, "We found out that this project is even on some of the social networks like Facebook and Twitter"

"So we thought, why does such a huge project for a show that has millions of fans around the world have so few people contributing?," Chloe asked, "And we came up with no answer. You can't force people to do something they don't want to do… either that or something is out there making people apathetic towards this project."

**~*~**

"I thought you said that you wouldn't release anymore viruses, Zod," Tess walked up to Zod who was helping himself to some brandy in Lex's old library.

"Well, I made an exception," Zod turned around, swirling the brandy around in his glass, "This type of virus proves useful to helping my people overcome you humans."

"And how's that?," Tess folded her arms across her chest.

"Simple… making the human race apathetic about everything will make them easier to rule," Zod explained.

"And it doesn't matter how it affects other things in the meantime?," Tess raised an eyebrow, growing increasingly interested.

"Of course not," Zod said.

"Is there a cure?," Tess wondered, unfolding her arms.

"Now why would I tell _you_ that?," Zod smirked, turning around. He took a sip from the brandy and turned back around.

**~*~**

"What about if Smallville and I publicized this thing more?," Lois suggested, "We could write an article about it, make it fun… more people might want to check it out and help."

"Making something public doesn't cure apathy, Lois," Chloe shook her head.

"But it doesn't hurt to try," Clark backed up his girlfriend.

"You two write an article and Chloe and I will research why people are being so apathetic," Oliver came up with a plan.

"Alright," Clark nodded, "Come on, Lois… let's go."

"We'll see you two in the morning," Lois said to Oliver and Chloe and headed out the door with Clark.

"Do you think there's more to this than what it seems?," Ollie turned to Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "Let's go to Watchtower."

**~*~**

"This was brilliant," Zod said to one of his disciples, "At first I was against this, but making the humans not care about anything is working."

"Thank you, sir," he kneeled.

"The only thing that could possibly _cure_ them would be to get them committed to a project," Zod stated, "Luckily, there aren't any projects that would bring them together."

"That's why I decided to spread it now, sir," his disciple stood up.

"_You_ decided?," Zod raised an eyebrow, "Whatever we do, we do together."

**~*~**

It was the next morning and Lois and Clark were already hard at work at the _Daily Planet_. Lois was able to convince their editor Randall Brady to let them write an article supporting the project they found to two actors, the rest of the cast, and crew who deserve recognition. It wasn't every day Lois Lane wanted to write a fluffier piece, so Randall just let her be, plus it helped that Clark and Lois got support from their co-workers: Linda, Dave, Rachel, Gill, Daphne, and Lessie.

"I'm almost done writing my part, Lois," Clark looked over his computer to Lois.

"Great, Smallville," Lois smiled, "I'm almost done too. This was a lot easier to write than I thought it was going to be."

"Yeah, and it didn't take that long either," Clark nodded in agreement.

"Did Randall say he was putting it in the afternoon edition?," Lois looked around at Clark after putting the finishing touches on her half of the article.

"I think I convinced him to," Clark nodded, "I hope this helps motivate people to write letters."

"All we can do is hope, Smallville," Lois turned her attention back to the screen. A few moments later, Oliver and Chloe entered their bullpen and went up to their desks.

"We found out more information," Oliver greeted them with a smile. His hands were in his pockets and turned to Chloe who continued, "There have been reports of people over the world not showing up for work, not doing their homework, and all of their excuses are the same… they just don't care and don't feel like doing anything."

"Something is out there making them uninterested in anything," Oliver stated, "Now if we could get them motivated and get them interested in something, like say this Global Gratitude Project? Maybe it might cure them."

"This article will let everyone know it's out there and all they have to do is write a little something to these people. I read up more on this Tom and Erica. Apparently Tom is also a director," Clark said, "He sounds like a well-rounded and multi-talented guy. Did you know he was in _Cheaper by the Dozen_ one and two?"

"Really?," Chloe asked, "I liked that movie, especially the scrambled eggs scene."

"I just sent my half off to Randall," Lois stood up and joined the trio on Clark's side.

"So did I," Clark smiled, looking up at the three of them.

"I did some more research on Erica," Lois added, "She's been in other things too besides this TV show. She's been a couple of movies and she starred in that _Lifetime_ movie, _I Me Wed_. I love that movie. You know, I always thought she looked a little like me."

"The rest of the cast and crew deserve to have some gratitude be shown to them too," Oliver replied, "You know, if it weren't for some of the writers the show wouldn't have any plot."

"Let's just hope that your article does something to help the public," Chloe stopped their conversation, "Why don't we go out for coffee?"

"Clark and I actually were thinking about doing that ourselves," Lois looked apologetic to her cousin, "You know… a date. We're always working so hard we don't have a lot of time to just relax."

"Yeah, that's fine," Oliver smiled, "Enjoy yourselves."

"But," Chloe tried to object.

"Chloe, let them be," Oliver grabbed her by the shoulders and started leading her to the elevators, "They're together now and deserve some privacy."

"B-B-B-But," Chloe sputtered.

"Congratulations you guys," Oliver smiled, "Enjoy your coffee date, we'll see you two later tonight." Chloe kept looking back at them, but Lois and Clark could see Oliver telling her to leave them be.

"I'm glad Oliver's genuinely happy for us," Lois beamed, "It means a lot."

"Chloe's happy too in her own way, I guess," Clark laughed. He raised his elbow for Lois to take which she readily did, "Shall we?"

"Let's go, Mr. Kent," Lois laughed. Clark leaned down and gave Lois a kiss which she happily reciprocated.

**~*~**

_**One Day Later…**_

"NO!," Zod pounded his fist into the table. Lois and Clark's article was displayed right before his eyes. They introduced a project that would bring people together. It cured their apathetic virus, "Looks like I'll just have to go back to my solar tower idea."

**~*~**

Back at the Kent Farm, Lois and Clark were toasting their success with Oliver and Chloe, "Great job, you guys."

"It just goes to show you that one person can make a difference," Lois clinked her glass together with theirs.

"And each person that contributes will help bring a smile to their faces," Clark wrapped his arm around Lois.

"Thanks for finding out about that weird apathy outbreak," Lois looked to Oliver and Chloe, "Too bad we couldn't write an article on that, but at least we helped out."

"Let's see if our article made a dent," Clark opened up his laptop, "You guys want to log in or should we?"

"We already got rid of our account," Chloe shrugged her shoulder, "So you should, what's your screen name anyway?"

"MadDogLaneBoyScout," Clark said and typed it in.

"Gee, I wonder what that could be from," Oliver said, sarcastically with a small laugh.

"So, did we help, Smallville?," Lois looked to Clark, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Wow," Clark sighed after viewing the GGP thread.

"Is that a _good_ wow or a _bad_ wow, Clark?," Oliver wondered. He was just as interested as them.

"It's a good wow," Clark smiled, "It seems our article in the _Planet_ helped a _lot_. Out of the three hundred letters needed for the three books they're making… they only need five more letters in each."

"That's amazing!," Lois jumped up and wrapped her arms around Clark. She turned her head to the face the monitor and read a post by helio, "Apparently, letters from all over the world came flooding in and in fans' native language. Their translator must be hard at work."

"Well, Lois, it _is_ a _global_ project," Clark teased her, nudging her with his shoulder, "It makes sense for the letters to come from all over the world."

"I know that, Smallville," Lois rolled her eyes, "I just meant that it has a nice global feel to it which was probably their goal in the first place."

"As much as I'd love to stay here and celebrate with you guys," Chloe stood up, "I just got a text from one of my clients… looks like I'm working."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chloe," Lois apologized.

"Don't apologize, Lois… I'm happy doing what I'm doing," Chloe put her jacket on.

"Is it anything I could help with, Chloe?," Oliver stood up next to her.

"Actually, that would be great, Ollie," Chloe nodded.

"Alright, looks like I'm heading out too," Oliver put on his jacket, "Congratulations again on the project."

"Thanks, Ollie," Lois leaned into Clark. They bid Chloe and Oliver goodbye and were now by themselves in Clark's living room in front of a warm fire.

"I hope Erica and Tom will like those letters from their fans," Lois snuggled into Clark.

"I'm sure they will, Lois," Clark laid his head on top of hers, "I'm sure they will." Lois picked her head up and planted a small kiss on Clark. He kissed her back and they reverted back to their previous position, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms in front of the warm fireplace.

THE END

I hope you guys enjoyed this fun little ficlet. I wrote it about a month ago and only posted it on DI. But now, since we're still in need of some letters, I decided to post it here to spread the word. As of right now we have 190 letters out of the 300 needed, so please write! :) If you have any questions, you can also e-mail your questions to the provided email address at the top.

Thanks for reading, and you can comment on this story if you want. ;) Write those letters everybody! Remember they're for Tom, Erica, and/or the rest of the cast and crew! :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
